Forever
by slytherin24
Summary: Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Somehow, this little detail will have a huge impact on one of Hogwarts' favorite Silver Trio couple. This could lead to heartbreak and the end of something wonderful. Can the Silver Trio be able to handle their first 'breakup?
1. Chapter 1

**Albus's POV **

Gryffindor was holding a party tonight. It was to celebrate their Quidditch Cup championship victory against Slytherin. Of coarse Rose invited us to gloat about it to Scorpius. He was really hoping to win, like last year. Still, Emaline and I managed to cheer him up enough to let us go to the party. Well, more like try to find out any plans for their next year's team.

"Your not a Gryffindor!" The Fat Lady said. "You aren't allowed in!"

"What if I have the password?" I asked. I knew that I didn't, but still.

"So what! I will never open this door for a slimy snake without a Gryffindor's permission!"

"What if I have my dad's permission?"

"Why would I care? Give me one good reason?"

"My dad is Harry Potter. The truest Gryffindor besides Godric himself!" The Fat Lady's eyes widened.

"Oh my! You're that Potter in Slytherin! Albus, right? Named after Dumbledore himself." I nodded. "Well...maybe I can pull an exception for you. Just tonight. And only because you're related to The Chosen One." She warned.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"You know, I can see it now. You don't really look like him. Well, not as much as that James Potter the Second did. Your hair is like his, but so much neater."

"Umm...Thanks?" I repeated

"I remember seeing him walking through this door throughout the years. Such a peculiar boy, that one." She babbled, completely ignoring my comment. "And his father, he was a mess. Your brother takes after the original James. A prankster, bravery beyond compare. You never know what he's planning in that mind of his."

I sighed. "Can I go in now? Please."

"Oh! If I must say, you're quite the rude one. But if you must be going..." she slowly opened the door. "No funny business."

Without another glance, I walked inside. I was met with screams and cheers and confetti and other party stuff. Everything was bright red, and the gold was shining as bright as the sun. I noticed that the room was warm, really warm. Everyone was up and dancing. No one was sitting quietly by the fire reading, like the Slytherin common rooms.

"Albus! You made it!" I hear as Rose came closer to me. "Welcome to a Friday night in Gryffindor! 4th year and up!" She said.

"This is regular!" I screamed. Even so, I still couldn't hear my own voice.

"Yup! I mean, this is extended and more hype because we won the championship!"

"O-K!" She started looking around me.

"Where are your friends? Or friend, seeing that Scorpius is probably crying into his pillow.

"I don't know. And leave Scorp alone! Remember last year?" Rose blushed. Slytherin won the cup last year. Rose was completely devastated. Especially since her and Scorpius had placed bets on who would win.

"Fine, I know it must be hard on him. But he's got to get used to it. Next year will be the same." She grinned at me and left. Great, now I was left in the middle of a Gryffindor party by myself.

"What are you doing here, squib?" Great. Now Veronica noticed me.

"None of your business, Veronica! Shouldn't you be exchanging hair clips with some first years?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be an idiot. First years aren't allowed. Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you sulking like the rest of Slytherin?"

"I'm here because I was invited, for your information!"

"And how did you get past the Fat Lady?" She questioned.

"I'm the son of Harry Potter. The Fat Lady loves him. The least she could do was let me in."

"I thought you were all for being you and not your last name. What happened? Realized that green wasn't your color, not that red suites either."

"Why are you here anyways. I see a group of boys right there just crumbling at the sight of you."

"They're all boring. Besides, I've been there, done that."

"Of course! How could I forget. You've dated almost every Gryffindor boy and thrown their hearts away like trash." I noted. Veronica was the female Sirius Black of our time when it came to boys. Just like James was. She didn't care who she hurt, and she hit on everyone.

"At least I'm living life. You, Potter, are devoting your life to a relationship with Emaline. I bet you've never kissed or dated a girl other than her!"

"Don't bring Em into this. She's my best friend. Nothing, not even a breakup, could change that. And what if I haven't kissed any other girls?"

She just stared at me, seemingly debating something. "You need experience. Fast." I couldn't process what happened next. As fast as lightning she grabbed my neck and kissed me. She kissed me. Veronica Brown, who hates me, was kissing me. I just stood there, frozen. Why did it feel so different? Unlike Em, this held no love, only desire. I seemed to realize I was kissing Veronica Brown because I pushed her away.

"What was that for, Brown?" I asked.

All she did was smile at me. "Now you know what it feels like to kiss other girls." With that she flipped her hair and walked away. I was mad. I wasn't one of her playboys that fell at her feet. Which she could throw away easily.

"I think I've had enough of a Gryffindor party." I told Rose as I was walking out. "If you see Em, tell her I needed some air." As I walked out, it hit me. Emaline. How was I supposed to tell her about this. I mean, I didn't have to, but that would be lying. And the guilt of looking at her, and kissing her. I couldn't. I had to tell her, and I would. Tomorrow at breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emaline's POV **

"Emaline, wake up." Lauren said as she shook me awake. "I know you're not feeling well, but breakfast ends in 20 minutes. You've got to get changed." I groaned and turned around.

"I don't want to move. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Why? Why does it hurt?" I asked. Lauren just smiled and dragged me out of bed. I looked in the mirror. My hair was all tangled and my eyes were red.

"You are a beautiful girl, and any boy would be an idiot to throw you away." I smiled. Lauren was the one dormmate that would help you through anything. Sometimes I wondered why she wasn't a Hufflepuff.

"Thanks Lauren!" I put on my uniform, and while I was walking out, I caught sight of a book on hair charms. "Hey, I'll be down in a second. Start without me."

"Ok!" I hear her scream as she walked away. I sat down on my bed with my wand and the book. I had a lot of work to do.

5 minutes later I looked in the mirror. My hair was curled and parted to the side. I wore a tinted lip gloss, and some eye shadow. It was definitely an upgrade. That would show him.

I walked into the Great Hall, ready to act like nothing was wrong. Then I saw Albus, laughing with Scorpius like nothing was wrong. I felt my blood boil. How dare he. Not one trace of regret on his face. My plans were completely thrown to the side.

The first boy to look at me was Connor Delvoner. The hottest boy in 7th year. All the girls were obsessed with him. He smiled at me. Without thinking, I stormed right up to the Ravenclaw table, and pulled him up. I grabbed his tie and pushed his lips on mine. He responded eagerly. After awhile, I pulled back.

"Hogsmede, this Saturday. Don't be late." I instructed.

"Huh? Oh, ok. I'll be there." He replied, dazed from the kiss. I smiled and went to sit down at the Slytherin table.

"What was that?" Lauren asked me, surprised.

"It's called a kiss. A kiss from a cute boy." While I said this I stared right at Albus. He was fuming. Literally. He stood up and walked towards me.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"Like I told Lauren. It was a kiss." I dmiled at him.

"You kissed Connor. In front of me! Why the heck would you do that? We're dating, if you didn't notice!"

"We are? Must have slipped my mind!"

"I don't know what you're playing at, or what you're trying to prove, but you don't go kissing other people during a relationship!" He snapped. I was starting to get irritated.

"How would I know, Albus. Give me a good reason why?" My voice was getting louder.

"It's logic. Especially when you've been dating someone for 2 years! Someone that you love. It may not hurt you, but it's hurting me."

That was it. He was being an idiot. "You know what Albus, I thought that was how it works. But you showed me wrong. YOU are telling me not to do this when YOU were the one being all friendly with Veronica last night. Even got to the point of forgetting that your girlfriend was in the room. That she was in the area where you were kissing her enemy!"

His eyes widened. So I guess he didn't know I saw it happen. "You know about that?"

"What do you think?" I replied.

"That's not even how it went. She kissed me!"

"Does it make a difference? No."

"Yes it does!" He countered. "She initiated it. You on the other hand, just asked another boy out! You can't do that!" He was practically yelling. Other students were starting to look at us like we were crazy.

"You know what Albus Potter! I can do what I like. You don't own me. You don't make the rules."

"But you're not following them! A regular girlfriend would come and talk to the guy! You went ahead and cheated on me!"

"Your such a hypocrite! You go and kiss someone, but get all worked up when I kiss someone!" By now everyone was listening to us.

"She kissed me!" Al yelled.

"That's conpletely besides the point!"

"You know what else is besides the point. This whole argument."

"More like this whole relationship!"

"Yes! This whole relationship isn't worth anything if there is no trust!"

"How am I supposed to trust a cheater!" I asked. Well, more like screamed.

"You can't! Which is why I can't trust you!"

I scoffed. "Me! You can't trust me! So I'm the cheater. I'm the bad person? I'm the guy who kissed his bully in front of his girlfriend?"

"You're the girl who kissed another guy in front of her boyfriend!"

"You're turning this around!"

"Oh my Merlin's beard. There's no basis of trust in this relationship. There might as well be no relationship."

"I'm fine with that!"

"Me too. Now you can go and kiss all the boys you want!"

"At least they're better than a cheater."

"So are Gryffindors."

"Well smart, funny, and hot guys will always be better than anyone whose an embarrassment to their family!" As soon as I yelled that, I regretted it. Of coarse I didn't mean it. But then I saw the hurt look on his face, and I realized that I didn't care. He got what he deserved.

"Don't ever talk to me again, Culberry." His voice ignited something in me. Tears were streaming out of my eyes.

"I wasn't planning to anyways." With that I fled the Great Hall. I ran until I found an unused hallway, and then I cried. I cried harder than I did yesterday after I saw them kiss. I cried harder than I did when I ran out of the Gryffindor common room. I cried harder than when I reached the common room and found Lauren reading a magazine. And I definitely cried harder than when I realized that this could be the end of our relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Veronica's POV**

"I've got a date with your cousin Rose!" I sang as I went into my trunk. Rose turned to me. I had to admit, I was a little surprised when Albus approached me stating he had realized that he needed more experience, and that I made him realize that. To thank me, he asked me out.

"Really? Today." I nodded. "Wow! I thought he was still mad about Emaline. Their break-up was a little, rough."

"Rough is one way to put it. It was a screaming match in the Great Hall!"

"It was also tragic. I mean, they both sincerely loved each other. Why'd you kiss him, Veronica?" I shrugged.

"I didn't try to break them up. I just wanted him to experience kissing another girl. It's not my fault the girlfriend showed up."

"Whatever." She glared At me. "Don't treat him like your past boyfriends. He's my family, and he's been through a lot this past week. He doesn't need another thing to add to his plate of regrets."

"Yes ma'am Ms. Weasley." She smiled.

"Good! That being said, have a blast. And if he doesn't treat you right tell me. I have connections, if you know what I mean." I smiled.

I was wearing my favorite purple blouse that was spaghetti strapped, jeans, and my favorite low-top shoes. I curled my hair into nice waves at the edges, and put light makeup on. I was pretty excited for this date.

I walked through the entrance and found Albus leaning on a wall.

"Hey Potter! See you came early."

"The earlier, the better. Don't want to have a run in with some people." He replied, taking my hand and leading me to the Hogsmede path.

"What do you mean." I asked

"It's nothing. Let's not worry about it. Where do you want to go first?" And that started our date. We went to Honeydukes, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, and Dervish and Banges. We even managed to visit his uncle at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Hello Al. And E...who's that Albus?" Ron asked as we walked in.

"This is Veronica." I smiled and waved. Ron eyes me down.

"Like, the 'I hate you' Veronica, or another one." I felt my face flush. Sure, I had been mean to Albus the last 6 years, but I had my reasons. Reasons no one should know.

"She's not like that anymore, Uncle Ron. In fact, I seem to like the most out of my past relationships." Ron's eyes widened.

"But you've only had on...oh. Well, I'll see you two to it." He smiled at me and left. We spent about an hour there, much to my surprise. I didn't think Albus would shop here, but yet again, what did I know?

"Do you want to eat?" He asked my when we had payed.

"Sure. Let's go to The Three Broomsticks. I enjoy their butterbear." Albus smiled and took my hand. I felt something flutter within me.

"Hello Madame Rosmerta! We need a table for two please!" He said at the counter. The landlady looked at me, suspiciously.

"Albus. A pleasure as always. Unfortunately we don't have a table for two, as it seems we are busy." Oh.

"It's fine Albus," I said. "We can go to the Hogs Head, or Madame Puddifoot's."

"Umm...ok." I could see a crestfallen look on his face.

Madame Rosemerta sighed. "If you really want to stay here, there is a table of for only being occupied by two people. I think they came in a while ago, so they must be almost done." I smiled.

"We'll take it, if it's alright with you?" Albus smiled.

"That works for me." Madame Rosemerta smiled and led us to the table. I heard Albus take a sharp breath at the sight of the people sitting at the table.

"Ms. Culberry, Mr. Delvoner, I hope that I haven't ruined your day, but I have two other students who would also like to be served. These are the only available seats. I was hoping you'd be kind enough to let them share the table." Al's eyes narrowed.

"Madame, I think we would be fine going to Hogs Head. It really isn't nece..."

"Nonsense!" Connor interrupted. "I don't see the issue. You all know each other, and I don't mind having to share a conversation! Come! Join us." I was about to protest on behalf of Albus, but Madame Rosemerta smiled and walked away. Great! We were stuck at a table with my date's bitter ex-girlfriend who he'd been dating for 2 years! To add to that, I was the reason for their breakup!

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Connor asked, ignoring the rising tension.

"Visiting shops and buying some supplies." I answered.

"Oh really? Em and I have been...in the dark, if you know what I mean..." he smirked while Albus reddened.

"Really?" He questioned. "Hogsmede got to boring?"

"No, we just got to distracted. You can easily get distracted by his adorable, loving face!" Em said, glaring at Albus. I felt my face heat up. I didn't care what they had in the past, but Al was mine now. She couldn't talk to him like that.

"Well we decided that sniffing each other's faces off would help our relationship grow. We are hoping for a long term thing, you know?" Emaline directed her glare to me.

"Really? How long will this long term thing be? I mean, how stable is a relationship when the occupants don't have chemistry, or are known to play with everyone's hearts?" She had hit I nerve there. I knew I played with people's hearts, but I wasn't as evil as she made me sound.

"You're one to talk, Emaline. Aren't you the one who cheated just yesterday?" Al accused her.

"She didn't cheat, Potter. If I recall, you were the one kissing this chick at a Gryffindor party." Connor stated.

"That's not how it went!"

"I don't want to know how it went." Emaline snapped before calming herself. "Never mind. Let's drop the subject and enjoy a meal." She sat down and took a bite of her food. After that it was quiet. Very uncomfortable and quiet.

"Oh! I see you two have finished. Let me bring the total!" Madame Rosemerta exclaimed. Connor turned back to the two of us.

"See! We survived 10 minutes together! I hope your date goes as well as mine has been." He smirked. He was trying to provoke Albus.

"I bet it will be even better!" I said. I leaned in and kissed Albus. When we parted, he gave me a knowing look.

"You know what! I can't anymore!" Emaline snapped. "I tried pretending I wasn't hurt, but I was. I still am. So I'm going to embrace it. And right now I am seriously thinking that Delphini should have just killed me in 4th year so I wouldn't have to have ever liked you Albus. So I could never have known how it felt to be yours!"

"Well you know what? I wish I Delphi did finish you off, so I wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing you to a fake." Albus replied.

SMACK! It came so fast. No one expected Em to slap him. You could see the outline of her hand on his cheek. Albus was frozen, probably in shock. The whole pub had gone quiet.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on!" Madame Rosemerta screeched as she walked to us. "I leave you four for five minutes, and this is what I return to! You should be ashamed of yourselfs!" I feel my cheeks heating up.

"I was just leaving, Madame. I don't have time for cheaters, or people who wish me dead." Emaline said while glaring at Albus. The two stood up, gave her some galleons, and left without another word. The pub seemed to forget what had happened and went back to their conversations. Albus was still standing there, hand on his cheek.

"I can't believe she did that. That no good girl. Mad, I tell you. She's completely nutters." He said to me. "Doesn't listen to a word I say. Then she slaps me. Physically attacks me!"

I sighed. "You'll be fine, Albus. She doesn't know what she gave up. She doesn't know what she lost the second her hand made contact with your cheek. And when she does realize, she'll thoroughly regret it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Scorpius's POV**

Three months. Exactly. Three months since Hogwarts favorite couple and my best friends split. And with it went the Silver Trio. I mean, it's not easy having a Trio when 2 members hate each other and the last one is just trying to survive.

It has been a struggle for me. Almost tiring. I would mostly spend time with Albus, but when I brought Em up, he would become depressed and change the subject. And Em, well let's just say I haven't tried talking to her about it for a long time now. She's got some wicked hexes up her sleeve.

To add to this, the two are missing so much happening in each other's lives. Or more importantly, mine. I mean, I got a date with Rose Weasley, and the didn't notice. Bloody Rose Weasley. How can they not jump for joy at the proclamation? I'm literally dating, or hanging out, as she likes to call it, with the love of my life! And what do they notice, nothing? I mean, they have both congratulated me and all, but it's not the same.

"Hey, Scorpion King!" Rose called out.

"Yes My Rose-pedal?" I answered. She glared at me.

"Don't call me that!"

"But since were dating I tho..."

"We're not dating, Scorpius. We're hanging out." She corrected."

"Same thing!"

"Whatever. I wanted to ask you about Emaline and Albus? How are they handling everything."

"Is there even a 'they'? I'm pretty sure the last time they had contact was when Em slapped him." I sighed.

"Oh. Well, Veronica is constantly updating me on her and Albus's amazing relationship. It's becoming annoying, actually. Having to hear every detail about how perfect he is, a gentleman, etc... I think the last time I had a real conversation with her was a month ago when we started dating." I beamed.

"So you do admit we're dating!"

"And we're about to break up..," she warned. My mouth quickly glued shut.

"Understood and completely noted. Back to the topic. Emmaline and Albus are completely ignorant of each other. It's like they were never friends, to begin with. They're not even shooting hexes or insults at each other! I'm completely alone and helpless."

"Stop being such a baby and making this about you!" she reprimanded. "We have a bigger deal on our hands. Your best friends are lagging through their already miserable lives even slower! How are we supposed t fix that?"

"I've got no idea, Rose," I replied.

"What do you mean you've got no idea. You practically live with them, and they are your best friends..."

"Well, not these past weeks. I mean, I haven't had a conversation with all three of us since forever. That probably the reason I'm helping you, you know."

"Really. You're helping me get them back together because you haven't had a good conversation in weeks?" she questioned.

"Isn't that what you're doing too?"

"That's completely beside the point."

"Is it?" she gave me a stern look.

"Why am I even here? I can do this by myself, you know. I just thought you'd want to help." She started gathering her things and stood up.

"Fine," I gave in. "We could do some type of forced Veritaserum trick on them. Get them to spill put their deepest truths and fantasies to each other."

"Didn't you do that back in 4th year to get them together? We cant repeat something you've already done. They'll suspect something is up and the plan will go downhill."

"Ok, so what if we lock them in a room? We can easily arrange that and they'll have to admit their feelings eventually."

"Unless you want to find one dead in the morning, I dont think we can do that."

"But, if we put protective wards around the room, no one would be able to get in, out, destroy anything, or kill anyone," I noted.

"Do you know how to successfully cast a protective ward, or a ward for that matter?"

"Rose! You should know me better than that! Of course, if I dont know something.."

"You go to the library," she finished my sentence. "Still, I dont think that's the best idea. They need to admit their feelings on their own accord. Which of course will be hard because Emaline is deeply convinced that she didn't do anything wrong and Albus is denying the fact that he did cheat first."

"You think he cheated first?" I asked. "That doesn't even make sense! It was your friend who kissed him. He didn't do it voluntarily."

"That is definitely not how it works!" she answered. "So what if she kissed him first. How long do you think Emaline stood there. She was probably waiting for him to push her away, but he didn't. He didn't push her away in 10 seconds. That's a lot if you think about it."

I shrugged. "I have nothing to base it off."

"You've never been kissed?"

"No, I have. Did I tell you about the one time..."

"Polly Chapman cornered you into a hall and kissed you. I think you mentioned it on our first date."

"I did? I was talking about another girl on our date?"

"Technically, I was also giving you tales about me many boy adventures. Started 4th year."

"Tru. Anyways, I promised to meet up with Albus soon. But, we can talk more about this next Hogsmede day?"

"Are you asking me on another date, Scorpion King?"

"Yup. I do need to spend time with you anyways."

"Sure, whatever. Though this Saturday doesn't work for me. Maybe this Friday in the library."

"Who holds a date in the library?"

"We do." I smiled and stood up. What did I do to deserve her? I walked down to the dungeons and into the common room. There was Albus, sitting on the couch, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Al," I asked.

"Veronica. She's what's wrong. Everything about her is whats wrong. I can't do this anymore."

"What are you babbling on about?"

"She's to perfect. To committed. The way her hair falls perfectly down her face, the way her makeup has no flaws, even her smile. Dont even get me started on the laugh. It's like she spends hours trying to perfect it."

"Hmm, what brought this on?"

"Just an hour ago, she came up to me in the halls, laughing with her friends. With her annoying laugh. She took my hand and led me to the Great Lake. We sat down and started talking. But the conversation was dry, like always. Everything was fine until the traitor Emaline had to be passing by with her fake boyfriend Connor. Laughing with a laugh that sounded melodic to my ears. Her hair was curly and wild, but so precious. I looked at her and scowled, to make sure she knew how much I hated her. All she did was smile back at me. A smile that actually reached her face. And I wasn't the one who brought on the smile. It was Delvoney who made her smile like that. I'm pretty sure she cast a spell on me or something along the lines because when I looked back at the girl I love, she seemed so dull. Like a rose that has been painted white. Nothing compared to the beauty of a white rose." He sighed and slumped even further on the couch.

"Finally realizing that she's the love of your life?"

"No, I didn't say that! She's a-a really pretty cheater!"

"ALBUS! She was your best friend for years! She loved you for years. You loved her for even longer. How can you just throw that away like it's nothing? You need to fix this. You dont have to get back together or even be friends. Acquaintances, that's all I'm asking for!"

"I don't know how too, ok? I dont know how to mend an already broken friendship. I've already come to terms that she's not mine, but it hurts to see her kiss someone else. And she doesn't seem to care. She doesn't seem to notice. But I do. I notice everything. And I go to bed every night praying for her to return to me, and I wake up every morning hoping that today is the day I get to feel her hand in mine. I can't do it, Scorp. I'm not strong enough to keep going like this. I need her. I need Emaline." By now he was crying. I could see in his eyes how desperate he was. How broken down he was. At that moment, I realized that the only reason he was sane was because of hope. Hope that the world could bring them back. But now that he was starting to lose hope, he was starting to lose some of himself with it.

"She wants you, Emaline." His head shot up immediately.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I can read her as easily as I can read a book. She pretends to not notice because she knows that it goes against everything. She pretends to not care because if she does, she knows she might get hurt again. I know that if she gets hurt again, she will break. She doesn't want to break. She smiled when she saw you, and she absolutely hates Connor. I mean, he is a jerk and all. A smart jerk, to be exact. But you, Albus, have always been something she thrives off of knowing. She is happy to know that you are happy. And if you look happy, whether she is miserable or not, she won't do anything to stop it. She thinks that you are better without her, so she pretends t hate you. But in reality, she loves you more than grass could love the rain. More than the sun loves the sky. Way more than any wand could love its caster. And that's why she is letting you go. Because she loves you, and only you." He smiled at my words, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I need to go. I need to fix something." He said, standing up. I felt my heart race.

"Are you going to find her/ To proclaim your love for her and beg her to come back to you?" He chuckled.

"No. I'm going to see Veronica. I need to tell her something." My heart dropped. So my talk didn't help him. But it was fine because I knew that glimmer of hope would keep him standing. He wouldn't crumble at anything or anyone, except for her. The girl he loved. Emaline.


	5. Chapter 5

**Albus's POV **

I had to find Veronica. I had to break things off with her. It wasn't fair to her to commit to a relationship when I was less than interested in it. It wasn't fair to do that to her. I got to the Fat Lady. "I really need to get into the Gryffindor common room." She eyed me down.

"You're that Slytherin Potter. Sorry, but my one-time rule stands. No exceptions, even for a Potter." I huffed.

"You don't know the depth of this situation."

"Try me. Tell me everything, then I might consider." And so I started. I told her about everything. From the party to Scorpius's encouragement. By the time I was done, she was looking at me, eyes wide.

"Well dear, that was one hump of a story. Either way, I can't let you in."

"What!" My heart sank. "But you said you'd consider it.

"And I did. But I realized other people have worse love stories than that. Didn't I tell you not to make trouble when I let you in 3 months ago, and here you are? Asking for a way through so you can try to fix what mess you made and make even more trouble. So I'm sorry, but no." I sighed and started to leave, defeated. The Fat Lady stopped me.

"I may not be able to get you inside, but I may be able to bring this Veronica outside. If that would be of any help to your current situation?" I beamed.

"That's even better! That means no one will be watching us, and it wouldn't be awkward." She glared at me before turning her back around. Around 2 minutes later, the door was opening and Veronica was walking out.

"Why are you here, Al? Did you already miss me?" She teased. I gave a small smile.

"Do you want to take a walk, Veronica?"

"Id love too. Walks are so much better than talking." I took her hand and we started around the castle. We walked to the quidditch pitch. We stopped for a break. She smiled and looked at me.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" I stared at her shocked. "Don't lie to me, Al. I know you are."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You never truly liked me. I think I knew that all along. But I wanted the relationship to happen. It's what I had been dreaming of since I was 11."

Wait, What? She had dreamt about this? "What do you mean, Veronica?" She laughed.

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed. I liked you, Albus. I've always liked you."

"But you've always bullied me. Everything you've said over the past years..."

"It was a coverup. I had a plan, you know. I was ecstatic when I found out a Potter would be in my year. And I knew I would be in Gryffindor. When I had first seen you, standing right in front of me, I almost had a heart attack."

"But I was a Slytherin," I noted.

"I know. Imagine my shock. I had planned everything. I even befriended Rose on the train. I thought if I was her friend, I'd become your friend. And maybe that would grow into something else. Something more. But you became a Slytherin."

"The best thing that happened in my life."

"Not in mine. How was I supposed to befriend a Slytherin? It was impossible. It made me wonder about you. So I did the next best thing. I bullied you so you'd notice me. I didn't know that would be my downfall."

"What are you talking about?"

"Emaline. That's when you met her. Because of me. Because I bullied you. You met the girl who became your light. Your everything. And suddenly I became the enemy. It stung for a while." I thought about it. She had a point. I met Em because she stood up for me. Against Veronica. "I tried to hide my feelings with more comments and pranks towards you and your gang. But that just seemed to make you stronger." It was true. The more she bullied me, the stronger I became. The more confident I felt. "Then 4th year you guys disappeared for a month or two, and when you returned, you were closer than ever. You could also tell something different was going on between you and her. So I tried as hard as ever to get your attention. but instead of responding, you let my words roll off your back like water. I didn't know what to do."

"You could have tried befriending me. Or apologizing." I said. She smiled.

"Actually, I begged Rose to tell me the story. Of coarse Rose can't keep secrets, so I ended up getting a good summary. And after I found out how you had saved the wizarding world, I grew more obsessed. But you chose her. So I went out with other boys. Other people. And they did distract me, but I always found myself wondering what it would be like to be yours. Even just for a day."

"You were mine for like, 3 months."

"Was I? I was never yours. And I would never be. That was sealed that first Friday 6 years ago. When Emaline stood up to me. I've been blindly chasing a dream that could never happen. You love her too much. Even when you were dating me. You would always become distracted. You would ask me why I did things the way I did, and why I didn't do it the 'normal' way. It was amusing, really." I was shocked. I didn't know I asked her that. I thought I was fully focused on her.

"I'm sorry. But, maybe we can still be friends? Or, acquaintances?" She smiled and held out her hand.

"Of course. I'll be seeing a lot more of you anyway. You know, because of Scorpius and Rose. I still can't believe they happened." I took her hand and shook it.

"I think they had more of a chance of marrying than we did."

"True. Oh! I almost forgot. Here." She pulled out a map from her purse and gave it to me. "Youll need this."

"'The Maurader's Map? How did you get this?"

"Your stupid brother had stolen it from your dad," she explained, "and when he graduated last year he left it with Lily. Lily is easy to steal from, so..."

"Hmm...why are you giving it to me?"

"Lily never uses it. I think you should have it. Give it to her when you graduate. Besides, you can find anyone in Hogwarts on the map. So if you ever want to apologize..."

"Why would I need to apologize?" I asked. She just smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"It's just in case." With that, she gave me one look before walking away. I sighed and sat back down on the bleachers. I opened the map and stare at it. I couldn't see anything because of how dark it was outside. That reminded me that it was almost curfew. I walked to the castle and through the double doors. A few students were still lounging around. That meant I had at least 30 minutes till McGonagall scolded us for being out too late. I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I didn't know where I was going.

"Why can't you understand that I don't want this?"

"I've waited for 3 months, honey. I let you lead me on. Now its time for you to repay me." What was going on? I followed the faint voices.

"Leave me alone! I have my wand..." The girl warned. I didn't want to intrude on whatever was going on. But then the next sentence made me change my mind.

"

"Come on Em. If you truly loved me, and not Potter, you would let me do whatever I wanted." Emaline? I quickly opened the map. I saw Emaline with Connor in the hallway closest to mine. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Connor Delvoney! Give me my wand and leave me alone. I swear on Dumbledore I will tell Headmistress McGonagall and get you expelled! Do you want to leave when you have just a few more months left?"

"Ha! Get expelled? I dont think so. You see, I planned this out to the point. I know the Room of Requirement is here, so no one would find us. Also, this hallway is secluded, so I don't think your screams would reach anyone. I'm also smart enough to get a good ministry job without a diploma. You should have loved me as you loved him!" I didn't think twice about what I was doing. I pulled out my wand and turned the corner.

"Leave her alone, Connor. She said no." I stated. He turned around to face me.

"Well well well, isn't it just the person we were talking about?" He smiled.

"Albus? What are you doing here?" Emaline gasped.

"I'm here to help you," I answered.

"I dont need your help. Go and bother someone else!"

"I'm not leaving you here with this psychopath!"

"You heard her! You're not wanted." Connor interrupted. "Go mind your own business."

"No!"

"Then I'll make you leave! _EVERTE STATUM!_"

"_PROTEGO!_"

"_DENSAUGEO!_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Our spells collided and I barely missed his spell. Fortunately, he hadn't;t been as vigilant as me, and Emaline's wand went flying out of his hand into mine. "Here!" I said as I tossed it to her. She caught it with one hand.

"_RICTEMSEMPRA" _She yelled. I smiled. This was the Emaline I knew. One who would stand up for herself. Connor blocked it with ease.

"_STUPEFY!_" He countered.

"_LAPIFORS!_"

"_LEVICORPUS!_" I felt my body turn upside down and blood rushing to my head.

"_LIBRACORPUS!" _Em yelled. It was like the rope that was holding me snapped. I fell to the ground with a bang.

"_LANGLOCK!"_

"_PROTEGO!" _

_"STUPEFY!" _She said at the same time I had my shield. The three spells seemed to collide in mid-air again, but this time they all hit Connor. Within seconds, he was lying on the ground, his tongue-tied in his mouth. Em smiled and walked up to him.

"Don't ever talk to me again," she whispered to his unconscious body. "_OBLIVIATE." _She whispered.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

She walked up to me. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I told you I could handle it!"

"No, you couldn't have. If it wasn't for me, you could be in some random room being held against your will." I stepped closer.

"I had it planned out, Albus. I can easily handle Connor. He's not that knowledgeable. Don't know why he is in Ravenclaw."

"Didn't look like you had it," I scoffed. "He had your wand."

"Whatever. Just, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. Or anything to do with you." She was poking my chest, her face in mine. Her eyes were blazing. Her hair wild. I was reminded of the time in 4th year when she had come to 1981. When I had kissed her.

"Really. That's how I get thanked. With an 'I hate you'"

"Thanked? Honestly, Its the least you could do after causing me misery!"

"Causing you misery. I could say the same."

"I was not cheating!" she said. She looked even madder if that was possible. But that was what was perfect about her. That she never failed to surprise me. I needed her. As the person beside me. I couldn't be her friend. No, that was impossible.

I kissed her. She kissed back. I could feel her breath on mine. I knew I missed her, but this. This was desperation. Lust. I knew she felt the same way because she kissed me with more force and power. She held my shirt like if she let go she would wake up from a dream. I was wondering myself if this was a it was, I didn;t want it to end. Because I loved this girls, and this girl loved me. It was that simple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emaline's POV **

I woke up when an arm moved my head. But, it wasn't my arm. I groggily sat up and was met with Albus at my side. That's when all the memories from last night flooded into my brain. MERLIN! We had...we...

"What's going on?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Em? What are you...Oh." He looked at me, then down at the sheets that were covering him. "How did we get here?"

"Is that what you're asking? Really. How about how did this happen in the first place!"

"You don't remember? We started kissing, then somehow opened the Room of Requirement, and well, you know." I thought about it. The memories seemed to confirm what he was saying. I looked at him, or what I could see. His flat stomach, toned arms. I felt a rush of pride fill me but quickly dismissed it. I was too young to have these thoughts. I looked back at him and saw him staring at my chest.

"STOP!" I screeched and threw a pillow at him. He caught it with ease. I grabbed the closest shirt and put it on.

"I think that's my shirt," He noted. I glared at him.

"Not anymore," I said.

"Christ. For the day after your first time, you're pretty grumpy." The way he said that made me realize that this was my first time. I lost my virginity to Albus.

"Crap. We actually...I can't believe, Woah."

"I know. It was pretty sick." He said cheekily.

"No, It's not. What about Connor!" His smile instantly faded. It was replaced with sadness or anger. No, both.

"You're thinking about that idiot. After everything? After yesterday?"

"Yes. I didn't break things off with him. And what about Veronica? How could we do this when we have other people we are seeing?" He was quiet for a second, seemingly debating this.

"I broke up with her," He said in a quiet voice. My heart skipped a beat.

"You what?"

"I'm not seeing her anymore."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday. I broke it off because I, I realized that I couldn't commit to something I didn't want. She wasn't what I wanted. I wanted you. I still want you." I flushed at his confession. Of course, I wanted him too. But, How would I know he wouldn't hurt me again. I didn't. "Emaline. Please say something."

"But what? What do I say?"

"Tell me the truth. Do you want me? Do you regret what happened?"

I sighed. "I don't regret anything. How could I? I love you. I've always loved you. Throughout these 3 months, they were torture to me. I want you."

"Then what is our problem?"

"How do I know if you won't hurt me. I loved my dad, and he left. I loved you, and you hurt me. How do I forgive you?" He pulled me into him. I could feel is bare chest through the shirt. I felt calm and at peace.

"You don't know, Em. That's the fun of it. You hope that your love is strong enough to handle the issues."

"But, what if it's not. What if I lose you again, Al."

"You can't. We may not always be together, or friends for that matter. But I'll always be your first kiss, we'll both be our first time, and you'll always be my first love." I smiled.

"And you will always be mine." He leaned down and kissed me. I had forgotten how nice his lips tasted. I know that sounded cheesy, but it was true. I also knew that this was the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't want it any other way.


End file.
